


Black Future

by lostinchurch



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Bad Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinchurch/pseuds/lostinchurch
Summary: "You are nothing if you don't have talent. Don't you even understand something that simple?"Of course I understand that. If anything, I should know this better than anyone else.Or an insight on Hajime's past life before being a reserve course student, that I made up myself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Black Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 so forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> Hajime Hinata is personally my favourite Danganronpa character since he has the most realistic personality and traits, and I feel like I can relate to him at some level. Well he does have some good looks too, but that's not the main reason as to why I love him so much, it's usually because I see myself in him.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"   
  
That's a question that I have been constantly asked, by my parents, classmates, teachers, but I never seem to be able to answer.   
  
What I want to be? Why does it matter when I can't become what I want to be? It's impossible for me to become anything outstanding or amazing from the very beggining.   
  
I lost the lottery of talents and now I must suffer from the results. Maybe I can try again in the next life?   
  
...No, I'm not that desperate. I must have other options other than that.   
  
My parents weren't the best at what they do either, so they were just like me. They have told me that they were hoping for a son that they could be proud of, which was completely understandable. They hoped for a child with talent and dreams, not a normal, average, talentless trash like me. Prehaps I ruined their chances of gaining happiness in their sad pathetic life.   
  
"Get good grades, okay? At least do something in return for us taking care of you."   
  
One of them would say, and I would do as they asked. But good grades didn't earn money.   
  
"Be a role model for your classmates. Don't ruin your own reputation in school."   
  
Behaving well didn't earn money either. It only kept me out of trouble which will cost us even more money.   
  
"Do you have any idea how much it will cost to get you in that school?! You better earn your keep!"   
  
Of course I knew. But I want to get in, no matter what.   
  
I'll do anything to feel special. I'll do anything to be something others can be proud of. I'll do anything to be something I can be proud of.   
  
I'll do anything to have a talent.  
  
  
  
"Would you like to gain talent?"  
  
  
  
  
"The procedure may take a while, but in the end you'll become just like the main course students. A student wih talent."  
  
  
  
  
"This will cover your tuition and other fees as well, all we need is yours and your parents' consent."  
  
  
  
  
"Your parents have already agreed to it without hesitation. They were quite eager, too. They said that this is your last chance at proving yourself."  
  
  
  
  
"Do not worry, this experiment has no risks, and the result of you gaining talent is extremely high."  
  
  
  
  
"So, what is your decision?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short. 
> 
> I actually did pour some of my actual thoughts in here, so it might feel kind of cringe, I know.
> 
> Prehaps I should've added more to his past life? Since there were little to no implications about his past, I didn't want to push it too far, focusing more on his parents. I didn't want some abusive household filled with violence, I wanted to write something more tame and...relatable? I don't know what I was thinking.
> 
> Basically the parents have given up on him but don't want to tell Hajime outright, despite him already knowing how they feel. I hope I didn't mess it up.
> 
> That's all I have to say for my first fic.


End file.
